


stay (at least for the night)

by helenabertinelli



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenabertinelli/pseuds/helenabertinelli
Summary: Even though Renee breaks her heart over and over and over, Helena still lets her in every night she comes by





	stay (at least for the night)

_Love me please...._

 

It was a quiet plea that she hoped never slipped her lips. She knew she loved her, she knew with every fibre of her being that she was hopelessly in love with this woman. She knew it from the moment they first kissed and it was reconfirmed every time they were together. Yet unlike everything she was told growing up loving Renee was killing her. She suspected it was because she knew Renee didn’t love her, not like Renee loved Kate. Helena and Renee were just two friends who hooked up occasionally and pretended it didn’t happen the next morning. While Kate and Renee were supposed to be this great love story where they got married and lived happily ever after, the only problem was Kate no longer loved Renee and had married Maggie. So now Renee found solace in Helena.

Tonight Renee had climbed up Helena’s fire escape at 11pm and let herself in. Dropping her jacket on the bed she went to find Helena. Unsurprisingly she found Helena in the kitchen, sitting at the table, sipping a red wine and reading a book. Renee grabbed herself a water bottle from the fridge before taking a seat across from her,

“What are you reading?” Renee asked trying to start small talk

Helena looked up with a scowl, looking to see which one of her costumed friends had ruined her peace. Seeing it was Renee the scowl was quickly replaced with a soft smile, “My mother’s bible, I like to look in it sometimes and read over the highlighted passages.”

Renee shook her head, she didn’t understand how Helena could love a religion that openly condemn her. “I don’t know how you find comfort in it, religion ruined my life.”

“Religion was my entire life I don’t know how to find comfort without it.” Helena shrugged she knew Renee didn’t understand but that was okay. Setting the book down she took one of Renee’s hands in her own “Besides reading the bible is fun, makes me feel closer to God,”

Renee smirked “If fun is what you’re looking for I can definitely provide it.” Reaching across the table she took Helena’s other hand in hers.

Helena felt her cheeks flush as she bit her lip, Renee didn’t even have to say anything special and she was putty in her hands. “I mean...if you’re offering who am I to say no?”

 

The latina smiled at the response, obviously pleased by the answer. Leaning over the table she kissed Helena softly. One kiss led to another which lead to another and then clothes were being removed one by one as they walked backwards toward Helena’s bedroom. When they were done, Helena couldn’t help but wonder what had caused Renee to come over. Did she see Kate at the grocery and have to listen to her rattle on about Maggie? Was she just bored? Before more wild thoughts could cross her mind she turned to Renee,

 “Why are you here?” She asked, her voice cutting through the sweet silence like a knife, it almost made her wince at the harshness of her voice.  

Renee didn’t seem to be bothered by the question, in fact she seemed more bothered by the fact she couldn’t find her bra. “Uhh…” Was her initial response followed by a “Aha!” and her holding up her bra triumphantly before putting it on. “Do I really need a reason to come over?”

“Well no,” Helena frowned not liking the response “But you usually come over for a reason.”

Renee didn’t seem to notice Helena’s displeasure in her answer, “Maybe I just missed you,” was her final answer. There was a moment of silence as Renee searched for her underwear, Helena scanned the room trying to help, spotting it on the edge of the bed she grabbed the lacy undergarment and tossed it to her.

“Here,”

“Thanks Hel.” Renee said gratefully, pressing a kiss to Helena’s forehead. For the third time tonight she found herself become putty in Renee’s hands. She wanted to put her arms around Renee’s neck pull her back into the bed and hold her so tight she couldn’t escape, but she resisted. Renee didn’t feel any romantic feelings toward her and cuddling wouldn’t change that. Sighing she turned her head away from Renee already trying to rationalize why she let Renee into her bed again even though every time she left Helena felt worse.

“Something bothering you?” Renee asked finally noticing the shift in the italian’s mood.

Helena froze unable to meet Renee’s gaze for she feared if she did she might answer truthfully. Helena didn’t know how to tell her that she was moping because she was so desperately in love with her or that she couldn’t look her in the eyes because she was afraid if she did all of her secrets would come spilling out and their friendship would be ruined. So she settled for a lie, “I’m fine.”

Renee looked at her skeptically, unsure of how fine “I’m fine” actually was. Getting back into bed Renee pulled Helena close to her, their bare skin touching for the second time this evening. “You know you can tell me anything.” 

“Not this.”

Renee rested her chin on Helena’s shoulder and sighed. “When I said anything I meant _anything._ ”

 

“I know,” Helena mumbled, snuggling closer. When Renee was here she slept better, the warmth and proximity made her feel safe and soon she felt herself becoming sleepy. She knew when she awoke Renee would be gone but for right now it didn’t matter bc Renee was hers for the night. So closing her eyes she let herself drift off into a false scenario where everything was perfect and this night would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 4am with no grammatical editing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
